Undeniably Unbelievable
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Officer Satou never expected herself to find a 6-year-old boy and end up taking him in as her son. Neither did she expect to discover he was mentally 17! Watch as Shinichi finds out a new meaning of a mother besides his own.
1. Adoption

**Undeniably Unbelievable**

**By Kiamii**

**Note: Because I bet over half of my readers figured out by now that I'm a total DC/CC fan! I've followed it for five-six years so far and I still love it. Hope the title kept you amused.**

**Chapter One "Adoption"**

There was always something peculiar about the world of mysteries... Some just happen to discover the answer in a literal sense. At the home of Satou Miwako was one such person. The neighborhood was quite nice and relaxing, a place where a few kids ran their bikes down the street. The house itself was beautiful and petite. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms even though Miwako lived alone... Or did anyways... But that's besides the point. Satou Miwako was a woman in her mid-twenties with short brown hair and medium blue (almost purple like) eyes. She was an energetic tomboy and was currently in charge of one special guest.

One Edogawa Conan. Or more importantly... Kudo Shinichi.

The story was actually simple, yet complex. Miwako had no idea that by helping out with the police officers in Tropical land, she'd find someone who would no doubtedly change her entire life. She had gone to investigate what the loud thunk was and had found, to her immense surprise, an stirring 6-year-old little boy. He was drug down in adult clothing and she could do nothing but kneel down. When the boy had looked at her with wide eyes, she offered a warm smile.

"Hello there. Don't be scared, I'm Officer Miwako. Do you know what happened to yourself?" Miwako asked.

"I... got hit..." The boy said and he suddenly paled and looked down at his arms and legs. Miwako eyed him curiously and dazedly as he grew even more whiter. He started freaking out and Miwako felt a little helpless.

"What's going on!? I'm TINY!" The boy screamed. Miwako looked at him blankly, utterly lost. Weren't all six-year-olds that small? Mind you... This kid was probably smaller than most of them. Maybe he was five? No...

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked politely.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi..." He said and she stared at him. Wasn't that the name of the teenage boy who solved all those cases? But this was a little kid.

"What do you remember?" She inquired sharply. It seemed Shinichi was too dazed for he automatically answered before thinking.

"I remember spying on these two guys in black when one hit me on the head and... he... slipped a drug into my mouth!!" The boy tried to stand up but ended up falling. Miwako placed her hands on his shoulder.

"So you're saying this drug shrunk you?" She asked incredulously, yet she believed it. It all sounded so sureal but the kid's loss of childish emotions and familiar face (even though it was younger) gave her proof smack dab in the face...

Miwako sighed as she sipped her cup of coffee. After that seemed like forever ago when it was actually last night. She had taken Shinichi back to her house on a spur of the moment and found herself quizzing the boy about everything. He was able to deduce nearly everything about her, which totally gave her more solid proof. She then had a half-cooked idea that he should stay with her until they could uncover this organization or whoever those two guys were. Of course, last night she set Shinichi up in her biggest guestroom and they modified it a bit after gathering what they could at the moment from the Kudo residence. Miwako was sincerely impressed by the sheer amount of books there and had helped Shinichi gather up some of his belongings.

"I don't think we should keep your real identity known. Maybe a disguise," She remembered saying. They had then thought it over before deciding on the name Satou Conan, son of Satou Miwako. Even more in depth with the cover story was since Miwako had no other relatives, she could pass him off as her son without anyone noticing. She luckily hadn't joined the Police Force until four years ago either. Therefore Miwako willingly made up an explanation for Conan saying how she had been drugged one night and woke up in a bed the next. She then gave birth to Conan and for his own protection, sent him off to live with some friends. Conan was now returned to her because he was now old enough to. Conan found the history impressive and Miwako was pleased with herself. Now to remember it... So that was that and now Miwako completely forgot that she had work today. So far she was ready and debating what to do with Conan.

"I can stay here you know, Satou-san." Conan pointed out as he sipped his milk.

"No... That's way too bizarre to see a 6-year-old home alone even if you are mentally 17. And please... call me Miwako-san in private... Mom in public I guess." Miwako felt so out of it when she said mom. Conan blushed and she did too. Glad to know she wasn't the only one.

"Maybe I could go with you then?" Conan asked. Miwako thought about it and nodded thoughtfully.

"I've seen plenty of officers bring in a kid or two. Besides, I need to grab a birth certificate today. While I'm at it, it's a good thing I have a lot of money from my parents and work. We're going shopping after work."

"I can pay you know," Conan protested. Miwako smiled at the little boy.

"You are now my adopted son, so it would feel right to pay for you. If you want anything extra, you can use your money from your real parents then. Alright?"

"Okay..."

"Good, now its a good thing we brought some of your old kid clothes here for now. Go get dressed." Miwako laughed as she spotted Conan still in the red plaid pajamas. As Conan did so, she smiled to herself. Maybe taking care of a kid (a scarily intelligent mentally 17-year-old one) wouldn't be so bad...

Miwako took hold of Conan's hand as they walked into headquarters. She walked to the elevator and luckily no one was inside. She pressed her level and let go of Conan's hand. Conan leaned against the wall and was looking at her impassively.

"Thanks for all this Miwako-san... er... Mom." Conan mumbled with a blush upon his cheeks. He reacted in surprise as Miwako picked him up and seated him on her hip. She winked at him and Conan blinked at her.

"I have a few people that I feel I should shock. So just play the shy little boy, `kay?" Miwako said and Conan nodded. The door opened and Miwako stepped out with Conan's arms wound around her neck. She smiled at him which was returned before she walked to her office. In the process, many officers stared open-mouth at her.

"Good morning Sa- Who is this!?" Takagi stammered and this seemed to be on everyone's mind. Miwako's smile widened even more so and she rustled Conan a little as she looked at the 6-year-old (in appearance at least) who turned slightly red in the cheeks.

"This is my son, Satou Conan!" Miwako introduced and Conan realized she was enjoying this chance to gloat. Earlier last night as Miwako propose her idea, she secretly told Conan she couldn't have kids, so she seemed to be happy about her ideal arrangement and Conan was grateful for what she was doing. Also, by living with Miwako he was able to research via the fact that she was a cop. She also knew his secret and though she told him she'd treat him like a normal 6-year-old most of the time, she would talk to him privately like he was 17 still. She called him Shinichi privately as well. Right now, Takagi looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"S-Son!?" He asked. Miwako nodded and set Conan down on his feet. Conan, taking the role she told him to, grabbed onto the hem of her skirt and hid behind her legs like he had once seen a little boy do in front of him at a case. Takagi looked at Conan for a moment and knelt down. Conan could see the man was both extremely anxious and amazed.

"Hi there. I'm Wataru Takagi. How old are you Conan?" He inquired politely and Conan looked at him before looking up at Miwako who winked.

"I'm six!" Conan said with an innocent blink. Takagi looked at Conan in shock before smiling gently at Conan and standing back up. Considering Miwako was in her twenties and had been in the police force when she was twenty two, that meant that she was sixteen when she had conan. Wow...

"So where's his father?" Takagi asked.

"Who knows," Miwako said with a shrug, "I don't remember that night at all, but I woke up to find months later, myself giving birth to Conan. I sent him to my friends to live with and just last night he decided he wanted to come live with me." Takagi looked relieved to know that Miwako hadn't suddenly turned out to be married. He smiled at her and she smiled back before excusing herself. As they left Takagi's presence, Miwako whispered a good job to Conan who smiled back. Miwako was naturally a likable woman and he had a feeling he wouldn't mind being her 'son' as much as he thought he might have been. That thought was halted as they came across a female officer with a chipper face staring at Conan with wonder.

"Miwako!! You never told me you had a little boy!? Whose the daddy?" Shizukusa Yumi squealed as she knelt down and wound her arms around Conan, effectively squishing him. Miwako tried to get her to stop, but she was so into her squealing about Conan being cute that she didn't hear a word she said until she was done. She picked up Conan and continued smiling at the blushing boy before turning to Miwako who sighed.

"Jeez," She said with an irritated frown, "You almost suffocated him, Yumi. Yes he is my son. His name is Satou Conan and unfortunately, or fortunately, I don't know who his father is seeing as how my drink had been spiked that night years ago." She said. Everything was a lie. She hoped she could pull this off...

"Awah! He looks like that one man... The guy who writes those famous mystery novels. Kudo Yusaku! Could it have been him!?" Yumi asked as she finally put the bright-red faced Conan down. Conan, instinctively already, grabbed Miwako's hand and Miwako smiled at Conan.

"Stupid! Of course that can't be him no matter the similarity between the looks. Kudo Yusaku is married, has a 17-year-old son, and is way too old." Miwako scolded and Yumi grinned sheepishly before looking back down at Conan.

"Hey Hey, how old are you Conan-kun?" She asked with a smile.

"Six..." Conan said with his still red face. Yumi looked at Miwako with a stunned expression.

"You've had a kid that long and you NEVER told me!? I'm hurt Miwako!!" She cried aloud and Miwako huffed her annoyance.

"I was trying to keep him safe, Yumi." Miwako told her and Yumi pouted before bidding them goodbye.

"She's... really hyper." Conan said, a little off balance after that meeting. Miwako laughed and pulled him to her office where she picked him up and sat him on her lap as she began to start her paperwork and secretly filling in a birth certificate she had managed to get ahold of this morning on the way there. Conan gave her his real birthday and helped her fill in the two guardians who had been taking care of him which were his birth parents. Miwako sternly whispered that she would be needing to tell them about all this and he agreed. She soon finished and told Conan to stay there while she ran to file it away in the documents section. Who knew she'd find herself doing this sort of thing!? Miwako sighed...

Ninzaburo Shiratori was in a very apprehensive mood. Earlier he was perfectly fine but had found Takagi surrounded by a lot of their co-workers all asking something about Miwako. Takagi's voice was muffled slightly and Shirtatori only heard the word "son" before he walked off to her office. As he entered the area where she took up, he found a 6-year-old little boy sitting in her chair with one of Miwako's binders in his hand, looking through it. Shiratori stared at the kid before taking it from the kid quickly. Why on earth was a little kid reading a police file on a criminal!?

"What are you doing here kid?" He asked irritated. Who was this boy and why was he here? The boy gave him an odd look before he took a breath and suddenly smiled at him.

"I'm here with my mom! Who are you?" Conan said with a childish voice that it took Shiratori by surprise. Mom? Could it be...?

"I'm Ninzaburo Shiratori. And you are?" He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Satou Conan." The boy introduced and Shiratori was stunned into silence. Satou...? Wasn't that -

"Oh hello Shiratori-kun. What are you doing over here?" Miwako's voice entered the area and Shiratori turned around to face the girl he crushed on. He tinged pink in the cheeks.

"Hi mom! This man was just saying hi." Conan said with an innocent look. Miwako walked over to Conan and easily picked him up.

"As I was returning a few papers I ran into a friend and superior of mine. So Inspector Megure wants to meet you, which means we're going to lunch. Does that sound alright with you Conan?" Miwako asked her son. Conan put on a happy look and cheered. Shiratori was dumbfounded.

"So this is your son?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "He recently returned under my care last night. I have to go. I'll see you in a bit, Shiratori-Kun..."

"A-Alright..." The baffled man said as she carried her son out of the room. What just happened?

"So what was Officer Shiratori doing over there anyways?" Miwako asked Conan who dropped the childish act and simply leaned against her a little in her arms.

"I got curious," Conan admitted, "and was looking through one of the police files. He saw me."

"Jeez, you need to work on the kid act when it comes to keeping yourself entertained. Other than that, you certainly know how to pull on the little boy charms." Miwako teased. Conan's cheeks turned bright red and he glared a little at his new mother.

"Relax Shinichi," Miwako whispered, "I think you were pretty good."

"My real mom is an actor..." Conan mumbled. Miwako nodded in understanding and continued to carry him to the restaurant she agreed to meet Inspector Megure. Conan wondered how this would take place. He knew Megure as Shinichi... This ought to be interesting.

**Author's Note: I don't know everything about Satou and her life. I only know Matsuda died, her father was killed, and she is a tomboy. So I modified her history to my own advantage year wise and other things. So love it? Hate it? I know Conan isn't exactly a child so I'm toning it down to the best of my abilities. No one had ever done a Satou one. I might do another character whenever. Detective Conan was the base for all my stories except for a select few. Ring Child was my original merge so no Detective Conan in that one. Awah. Don't kill me!**

**EDITED: I had the wrong info. So her first name was Miwako this whole time!? I feel stupid. Well I'll get started on Chapter Two right away as a sign of apology. Hopefully it's all fixed.  
**


	2. Living a Lie

**Undeniably Unbelievable**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Living a Lie"**

"What!?!?" Inspector Megure Juzo exclaimed as he heard what could have been the most unbelievable sentence of all time. Satou getting drugged and being violated before having a kid and giving the boy up to her friends for a few years... That did NOT sound like the Satou Miwako he had come to know. Megure eyed her with disbelief. Miwako shrugged at him, slightly unsure if he really accepted her excuse. In the end he sighed and looked at her again.

"So you had a little boy and you never saw fit to tell anyone?" Inspector Megure asked skeptically.

"Well," She laughed (nervously), "I didn't want anyone to know what happened and then Conan told his guardians he wanted to see me." She explained. Conan took that as his cue and clung to her waist from his seat next to her.

"I love my mom!" Conan chirped, vaguely wondering what his birth mother was up to. Inspector Megure looked at her with wonder before sighing and shaking his head. He looked at the little boy with a puzzled manner upon his face. Conan looked back at him and Megure Juzo hesitated before weakly smiling at the 6-year-old. Conan looked at him almost shyly as Miwako watched this exchange. A loud shout of childish yells came from around and Conan's head turned to find three elementary students running into the restaurant with excitement. One boy was a rather large one versus the skinny boy and very small girl about Conan's size. Conan watched them with a strange expression upon his face.

"Genta-kun! You're always hungry," the other boy droned out. The larger boy grinned at him and patted his stomach in response while the girl giggled before noticing Conan's staring. She looked at him curiously and waved. Conan blushed and waved back slightly. The two adults watched this in amusement.

"Hey Hey Mitsuhiko-kun, did you see the police cars outside?" Genta said happily as he received his plate and ate at a table next to Conan's. Megure began to ask Miwako something and the two talked while Conan continued to study the three children who were now his physical age. He had seen them before... At the amusement park case yesterday. Had it really only been yesterday?

"Yeah, but I think they're not for a crime. The lights were off." Mitsuhiko said with an arched eyebrow. Conan turned back to hear Inspector and his new mother discussing a case all of a sudden.

"Well," Inspector began, "I have to leave early. Sorry about this Satou."

"No problem Inspector Megure," She laughed as she stood up as well, "I have to go enroll Conan in Teitan Elementary School anyways."

"Why don't you take the day off to do all this so he can be at school tomorrow?" Inspector suggested and Miwako reluctantly agreed. She said her goodbye to her superior and picked up Conan and swung him on her hip easily, to his embarassment.

"Relax Conan-kun," She laughed as she adjusted him on her hip. Conan grabbed a fistful of her shirt with his hand to steady himself. Her arms stayed around him.

"It's embarrassing," Conan argued with a frown upon his small childish face. Miwako smiled at him and simply slipped him into the passenger's seat before going around and sitting in the driver's seat. Conan looked out the window to see the three kids staring at Conan with wondrous eyes. Conan laughed nervously a little and turned back to Miwako as she started the engine and drove them to the mall to buy clothes and other necessities. Conan felt his head spin during the next two and a half hours as he tried on clothes for her. He left the clothing store with jeans, shirts, hoodies, and converse as well as sport shoes. She had also bought him shorts and swim trunks to his embarrassment. Most of his old clothes looked somewhat nerdy, so she was the one switching up his fashion. Miwako had him change in the changing room into a pair of jeans with a brown shirt that had a soccer ball on it before she left with him to buy toiletries, school items, and a few toys. Conan ended up begging her for a soccer ball and she agreed. Conan considered buying glasses to hide his identity, but Miwako strongly told him that someone would catch onto the fact that he could see without them eventually. Conan sighed as he sat in the passenger's seat as she drove him to the elementary school to register him.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" The lady at the front asked as she smiled at Conan.

"I'm here to register my son." Miwako said with a small smile upon her lips. The woman nodded and began to ask her for certain papers which she handed over. After this she told Miwako to simply bring Conan back tomorrow morning to start classes and Miwako bid her goodbye before Conan followed her back to the car. As they drove back to the house, Conan thought about Ran and what she must be thinking. He suddenly had an idea and looked nervously at Miwako who noticed.

"Are you alright?" She asked him in concern as she stopped at a red light. Conan nodded slightly before thinking he should suggest his idea to her. Maybe she'd allow him to.

"Can we stop at someone's house real quick?" Conan asked and she thought about it and nodded. As she drove him to the house, she thought how lonely Conan must feel being in the body of a child and having his friends think him missing. She vowed silenty to make sure Conan made friends and to be a good mother for him considering he was in the body of a seven-year-old now. They arrived in front of the house and Miwako got out with Conan. As she rang the doorbell, she looked at the bizzarre house until she heard an explosion.

"W-What!?" She exclaimed and watched as Conan followed the noise. Going after him, she stopped as she spotted an old man in white coughing.

"Professor Agasa!" Conan called out and the man stood up and looked at Conan with a confused expression, "It's me! Shinichi!"

"Shinichi? Oh! Are you looking for Shinichi?" The man asked dumbly. Conan groaned and shook his head and what followed was Miwako witnessing a vey impressive deduction of Professor Agasa. The man blinked and finally accepted the truth with wonder before ushering the two into his house... or was it a lab? Miwako looked around the room with a stunned expression.

"Now, who is this?" Professor Agasa asked.

"Conan-kun's mother." Miwako easily said with a straight face, making the old man choke. She walked over to a shelf of old inventions and studied the weird looking bird contraption warily. Was he an inventor?

"She is my guardian as Conan." Conan said after more persuasion from the professor. Hearing her name, Miwako boldly went over to him and stuck her hand out.

"Satou Miwako. Please to meet you," she said and he took her hand before warming up to her. She smiled pleasantly pleased and he returned the smile before sitting on the couch opposite Conan who was idly watching the exchange.

"Pleasure as well." He replied before turning to Shinichi, "Ran-san stopped by this morning and was really worried about you. I told her I hadn't seen you." Conan looked a little depressed at hearing this and Miwako figure that this Ran person was very close to him. She sat down next to him on the sofa and put her hand on his shoulder. Conan looked up at her and smiled a little back. Professor Agasa watched this in interest.

"So Satou-kun, what do you do for a job?" Agasa asked casually as he brought out drinks. Juice for Conan and a bit of a stronger drink for the two of them.

"Please, call me Miwako-san. I'm a police officer and I thought I could help Shinichi more with my job considering those men in black are still on the loose," She said with a tight-lipped look. Conan sipped his juice quietly, in thought, and absent-mindedly leaned against Miwako tiredly. He didn't sleep all that well last night and now he was paying the price for it. Miwako looked at Conan before seeing Agasa's sad smile as Conan drifted off to sleep.

"What can you tell me about Conan's real parents?" Miwako questioned as she put an arm around the sleeping boy to steady him.

"His mother is an actress and his father is a famous novelist. He wrote the Baron series. They're in America for awhile." He replied.

"They left their 17-year-old son here by himself?" She asked after recalling how old Shinichi was and not Conan. She absently placed a hand on Conan's face, thumbing his cheek softly. She did not notice Agasa's smile at her motherly antic. Conan looked so different asleep. He looked more ignorant and innocent... She wished she could see that look on him more often now that she had seen it.

"Originally he was about 14 I believe when they first left." He answered. Miwako shook her head in disbelief. She sighed and gathered Conan into her arms. She bid Agasa a goodbye (who promised to tell his parents for her and she gave him the address of her house) and settled Conan in the car. Buckling his seat belt, she slid in the driver's seat and drove for the house. The ride was quiet and she parked at her home. She first unloaded the car before picking up Conan and bringing him up to his new room. She struggled a bit but managed to dress Conan in his pajamas before tucking him into bed. Conan shuffled a little under the covers and rolled to a side facing Miwako. She looked at him for a moment, kneeling beside his bed and running a hand gently through his hair. Conan leaned into the touch, a small smile upon his childish face. Miwako wondered about him. He was a mystery for sure and just a little boy right now. Of course he had been a teenage detective, but now he was small again and defenseless. Miwako never in her life dreamed she'd be taking care of a kid, especially a shrunken high-school detective. Miwako idly mused what she'd do if a case came up. She'd probably have to call someone up to either pick him up from school if she couldn't at that time. She looked at the nightstand to make sure Conan's new phone was there and peaking in the drawer she saw Shinichi's phone. The whole two different mindsets in one body was a bit confusing. Miwako shook her head and kissed Conan's forehead before leaving the room. As she was turning off the lights, she heard a faint muffled sentence from the boy and this brought a smile to her face as she got ready for bed herself.

Tomorrow would bring a whole new set of emotional events, that she was sure of.

**Author's Note: Changes were made to Chapter One about the whole Miwako and Satou deal. Sorry about that! Considering Japanese first and last names confused me horribly, forgive me when I mix them up. I'm going to keep trying to keep it peaced together though. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! I'm having fun with it and hope it's to your if its short, I wanted to update today.  
**


	3. Yet Again

**Undeniably Unbelievable**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Three "Yet Again"**

"Conan-kun! Wake up!" Miwako called out as she knocked on her son's door. She heard a faint grumbling and sighed before turning the knob. The room was particularly covered with different assortment of books that Conan had brought back, his bookshelf already filled to the brim... A soccer jersey was hanging off of the desk chair and paper was hazardously stacked among the desk where the laptop was. She smiled at the sight of Conan's sleeping face, before walking over to Conan and poking him in the stomach. Conan didn't react, probably too tired to care.

"Keep on sleeping kid and I'll just take you to school in your _jammies_," Miwako teased with a stress on the childish word 'jammies'. This snapped Shinichi out of it and his eyes unclosed widely to see her amused face. Glaring, Conan moved away from her pokes and she complied, waiting for him to slightly sit up before unbuttoning his shirt just to tease the poor kid.

"I can do it you know," Shinichi said with a blush as he sat there while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh you can, can you? Then _would_ you take over?" She said with a smile and Shinichi huffed before he finished unbuttoning the top. Miwako set out his clothes for today before leaving to the kitchen. She set a plate of edible toast and eggs on the table just as Conan came downstairs, his hair brushed and his backpack on one arm. He looked a bit miffed and Miwako spotted the phone for Shinichi in his hand, Conan's phone in his pocket. She shook her head and placed the lunch she made for Conan and inwardly cheered at her success. She honestly thought she wouldn't be able to do any of this correctly. Of course Conan didn't have to know about the mess in the kitchen... All well...

"So it's your first day back to primary," Miwako said with a laugh. Shinichi frowned darkly, still looking at his phone as he popped his toast in his mouth.

"Ran went to my house last night..." Shinichi murmured. Miwako blinked. From what she could remember, Ran was Shinichi's childhood friend. She must have been really worried about him. Of course, Shinichi's dazed look seemed to imply they were more than just friends. Huh...

"Cheer up Shinichi! Finish eating, I want to actually be on time you know." Miwako said and Shinichi nodded before putting his phone on the table and finishing his breakfast. Miwako made sure the two of them had everything before she drove Shinichi to his school and dropped him off at Teitan Elementary. She signed him in as the new student and knelt down to be at his height.

"Ready to learn the basics again?" She whispered with a wink. Conan groaned before allowing her to tousle his hair and give him a quick goodbye kiss to his forehead to be motherly, though it startled Conan a little. He followed the teacher to his classroom as Miwako headed off for work. He looked somewhat bored at the walls that were now littered in new artwork that replaced what he had seen 10 years ago. The two of them stopped just outside 1-B... Ugh. Shinichi took a deep breath before Conan entered. He shifted in his spot amongst the students all staring straight at him.

"Everyone! This is Satou Conan!" His sensei introduced. Conan winced slightly as attention was turned to him.

"I'm Satou Conan and my mother is a police officer. Please take good care of me!" Conan said before bowing. The sensei had him sit in front of a girl named Ayumi who was staring at him with something akin to what fan girls had for Kudo Shinichi.

"Hi Conan! I'm Ayumi-chan and this is Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun!" the girl introduced.

"Didn't we see you at that restaurant?" Genta asked, blinking.

"Yeah... That was my mom and Inspector Meguire." Conan said, shifting a little. He felt rather uncomfortable being in elementary again and the reminder that he was no longer Kudo Shinichi. Conan blushed and turned his attention to the very... dull... classes...

The bell rang for lunch and break which Conan sat by himself at a table with the packed lunch. He blinked when he found that she had packed rice balls and a few sweets with a bottle of juice. The thought of her doing something for him made Conan turn bright red and smile a little. His own mother hadn't really done such a thing for a very long time considering they had left him. Conan shook his head of the thoughts and lightly nibbled on the onigiri. It tasted really good. Conan finished up before heading outside for break. He sat on one of the swings and winced when the earlier three came over to him.

School ended pretty shortly and Conan found himself waiting out in the front for his adopted mother. She showed up in her car with Takagi Wataru. Conan blinked innocently at him, mentally disappointed he couldn't drop the act just yet.

"Hey Conan! How was your first day of school," Miwako chirped as Conan got in the car. Kids outside stared at the police car and at Conan in wonder.

"It was okay," Conan answered reluctantly. He wanted to tell Miwako something else, like how he hated the basics, but Takagi was in the car with them. Miwako explained that they were going out to eat and Conan sighed. They arrived at a fairly nice restaurant and Conan left his school bag in the car though he took Shinichi's phone and left Conan's. He didn't say anything when Miwako grabbed his hand and took him inside. She had to keep up the act in front of Takagi after all. Though Conan turned red when she lifted him up and put him in her lap at the table. Takagi was watching them very closely so Conan took a mental breath before forcibly relaxing against his "mother", putting on a childish smile of happiness.

"So the latest case, do tell Takagi-kun," Miwako said with interest, keeping an arm around Conan who nibbled on the meal in front of him idly, texting.

"Wouldn't it be better to talk away from your... s-son's ears?" Takagi protested. Miwako's smile widened and she decided to toy with her coworker a little. She kissed Conan on the cheek (ignoring the boy's sudden red cheeks) and boldly told the man her "little Conan was a brave boy who could handle anything". This caused Takagi to blink in surprise at Miwako's sudden outgoing attitude, so it wasn't anything unexpected when he started stammering. The dinner ended fairly late after the long talk (in which Conan mentally made notes) before Takagi bid goodnight and Miwako was driving her "son" home.

"So how'd school really go?" she asked slyly.

"Basics and me are not best friends you know," Conan said with a scowl.

"Sorry I didn't warn you about Takagi-kun. He wanted to get to know you, though I guess I deflected attention away from you," Miwako laughed. The rest of the ride was somewhat silent until Miwako looked over at the boy and found him half awake. It seemed his body wasn't used to a lot, which provoked a smile on the officer's face. She parked her squad car and unbuckled the six-year-old child, picking him up and carrying him up to his bedroom. It was similar to last night, though Conan was still awake, though not by much.

"What... you... doin?" he slurred sleepily.

"Getting you ready for bed kiddo," she teased as she laid him on the bed. The boy didn't protest, though his eyelids fluttered every now and then as she undressed him. He was too tired to even be embarrassed as he was dressed in his pajamas and tucked into bed.

"Good night Conan," she whispered.

"Night... mom," he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and falling asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair softly. She mentally made a note to talk to his biological parents. As she watched him sleep, she wondered what the relationship between his mother and him were. He was so accepting of her, a total stranger, playing the role of his mother. In a way, the drug had made him more childlike. She had seen Kudo Shinichi from afar and noted that the boy was immensely mature on a case, though upon interaction with his fellow peers, she was unsure. Maybe she could find Mouri Ran later on and talk to her... There was that party coming up... Kogoro would be there, she remembered. She left the room with a smile upon her face, thinking of anything and everything though it all revolved around the little boy dreaming of a time when he truly was as innocent as his physical age...

Until the phone rang.

**Author's Note: Terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months. To put it simply, March through June was exam periods. June and July I experienced a car crash. Now during the school year, I'm a junior and my dad had a heart attack in front of me. So... No excuse I know but it's a short explanation. Just like this short chapter! More updates coming soon though. I was trying to get the muse back, so it's kinda a filler. **

I blame watching an anime show for saying Tadase instead of Takagi.

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	4. Notice

Author's Note:

I know I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and still writing. Last month my father passed away and I've been at a bit of a turning point in my life where I'm struggling to maintain everything. So I've been mega busy and stories were on halt until then. Nothing is going to be hiatus forever. I might take a year or I might take a few days but the stories WILL get done. I pray that you guys stay patient with me.

So to cheer you up I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter to each story!

Emerald Istar: The battle once more takes place with a big twist everywhere!  
Muddled Tears: New Years Eve! Something major happens to shift Alex's life once more.

Here After: Birthday Surprise for Alex.

Staying Golden: Ponyboy consciously shows he's still there.

Little Wizard: Harry turns 11 and goes to school. Is it Hogwarts or not?

Undeniable Unbelievable: A Murder Case takes place! Ran might make an appearance in this chapter.

Also, if you have any ideas you would like to see in any of the stories, review here and I'll consider using it.


	5. CH 4 Break or Make Me

**Undeniably Unbelievable**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Break or make me"**

**Warning: Fluff... Though with some actual murder and violence. Woot.**

**This is different than the beginning of Detective Conan series considering Satou wasn't apart of the first set of investigations, so I'm just guessing she might have been at other scenes.**

"Satou Miwako speaking!" Miwako said into the phone as she hurriedly picked it up before Conan woke up. Unfortunately in her fumbling for the phone, she had tripped and smacked her head into the wall. She rubbed her forehead irritably, cursing the wall, and spoke into the phone. After a few silent minutes of just listening, she argued about having her 'son' here home alone and it was settled that she could bring her son with her, so long as Conan stayed away from the body if he got too ill from the sight. Miwako hung up on the inspector with a glare at the phone, wishing for once that she wasn't needed. But there was yet another murder, only this one was apparently a very unique one. Four bodies to be exact. Miwako trudged up the stairs and peaked in on the little boy who was formerly a widely known detective. She gently shook him awake and blinked when Conan snapped awake.

"Wats go`ng on?" slurred Conan sleepily as he sat up.

"I have a case. Four found bodies were in a store. I have to go, but I'm able to bring you as long as you _behave_," she said this to him, stressing the last word to make sure Conan understood. Shinichi blinked and abruptly sat up, hurriedly slipping into his jacket over his pajama top and Miwako shook her head in amusement as Shinichi hastily got ready. She eventually picked the small boy up and carried him to her police car, buckling him in. Conan didn't seem to mind the antic this time, busy thinking about the murder. This made Miwako realize she was dealing with a highly intelligent teenage detective in the body of a little boy, who shouldn't even be able to know dead from sleeping at that age let alone the intent behind every kill and the suspect. She shook her head and got into the driver's seat, setting off for the frozen goods store where the inspector told her to meet him.

"So the ones who found the body could only identify Pollard Mark, who is a friend from America?" Miwako inquired. Takagi nodded seriously and blinked as he spotted the tuft of black hair from the car.

"Oh I had to bring my son along, but I told him to wait in the car and I gave him my phone to play with," she said though no one had to know he was listening through his own phone, connected to her phone in her pocket so he could hear. Only Pollard Mark was identified, but the other three were random middle aged men like Pollard and had no connection with each other. It was discovered that the time of death was unable to be determined. The bruises and marks all over the bodies showed torture for days, but from the looks of an analysis, the actual death had occurred by being frozen while bleeding. They were forced to call it a night and Miwako sighed as she got in the car, hanging up her phone.

"Could it be a serial killer?" Conan suggested as she got in. Miwako looked at the boy and nodded her agreement. She glanced at the thoughtful child next to her and wondered just how much he had gone through as a kid growing up, what with his dad being a famous writer and his mother a famous actress.

They discussed the case a little bit longer until Miwako returned to help bag and tag evidence, leaving Conan to reluctantly stay in the car though he watched the scene as best as he could. Normally he'd be getting out and making a nuisance of himself, but he was still tired from today and he didn't want to irritate Miwako at the moment... or Megure. He knew from experience just how cranky that man got when the crime scene was intruded on and to have a kid his age investigate would spell disaster. Megure was very protective of kids...

Conan yawned and leaned his head against the cushioned seats of the police car, watching them investigate before he allowed himself to doze off...

"Right, it looks like we have a lead for once," Megure said with a firm nod as he held up the corpse's phone, a message having been left in it. No name could be identified to him like Pollard had, but with any luck they might find who he was through the phone company. By finding a name perhaps they could get a connection.

As Megure dismissed them, Wataru talked with Miwako about the case, walking with her to her car. He laughed as she said something about the idiocy of the killer before his attention was diverted to the young boy sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. Glancing as Satou, he spotted her smiling at her son.

"I've got to get this kiddo to bed it seems," laughed Satou as she slid into the driver's seat, buckling her seat belt, "Ciao Takagi-kun."

"Yeah... S-see you around Satou-san," Takagi stammered with a nervous smile.

He watched as she began to drive off, wondering just when Satou had become such a parent. It was cute, he had to admit, to see her around her young son.

The next day Conan yawned, trudging downstairs for school where Miwako was cooking eggs, a song hummed on her lips.

"Morning sleepyhead," she laughed, "I guess you're never a morning person eh Shin-chan." Shinichi blinked at the nickname and scowled, causing Miwako to laugh even more, ruffling the boy's hair easily as she placed the plate on the table and easily scooped Shinichi into her arms, ignoring his protests at being treated like a child.

"Calm down silly goose," Miwako snickered, "Live a little."

"I could if you'd stop carting me around like I'm a package," Shinichi complained as Miwako finally put him down in his chair. Shinichi huffed and squirmed when Miwako lightly ticked his side.

"I'm not a kid Miwako-san," Shinichi said with a frown.

"Well mentally no, but you are one in body. Besides, I'm just having a little fun Shinichi-chan," Miwako said, grinning as Shinichi came close to pouting. His bright blue eyes coupled with his frown just made Miwako want to laugh harder. Breakfast was soon over and Miwako yelped as she discovered the time, running over to the car in a comical way of attempting to tie her shoe and run at the same time, Shinichi following suit with a smirk. He climbed into the car, watching in amusement as Miwako cursed the time and traffic and generally anyone who got in her way, including a dog that crossed the road while she was driving, causing her to stop abruptly.

Finally she managed to drop Conan off at school and sped out of the area, muttering curses about the world above. The 6-year-old shook his head and entered the building, toeing off his shoes and pulling on the slippers before he headed for 1-B. Sliding open the door, he was met with the sight of those kids who had taken to hunting him down in his eyes. Grimacing, he allowed himself to be pulled into the room by Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi who chattered inanely.

"Conan-kun! What's your okasan like?" Ayumi questioned with a cheery smile. Conan paused and looked at her for a moment or two before shrugging, returning to his Holmes book that he had convinced Miwako to buy him the other day during their shopping trip.

"She's... nice." Conan managed to say.

"Eh? That's all you can say?" tsked Mitsuhiko before the three blabbered about their own mothers. Conan sighed, unable to help but think about the woman parading as his mother. She was extremely selfless to willingly become a mother to a bastard child.

Class started and Conan found himself yet again bored with the basics of maths, letting his mind wonder as he thought about the case. All the victims were Caucasian... But there had to be something else, right? He sighed and brought his attention back to the board in time for the teacher to call on his name.

"Satou-san, please answer this number," chimed the teacher. Sighing, the disguised detective did as bid and quickly gave the answer, sitting down immediately as the teacher blinked in shock, having noticed the boy hadn't paid attention to the lesson at all.

"Well done Satou-san, well done," said Sumiko Kobayashi before she returned to the others. Conan sighed slightly before going back to daydreaming. Eventually they were let out for lunch and Conan was forced to sit with the trio once more, his obento in front of him. He nibbled on the food absently, still thinking about the case, when Ayumi's face appeared right in front of him. He yelped and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Ne, ne Conan-kun. Your okasan is a cop, right?" Ayumi asked. Conan nodded, remembering how he had said so yesterday.

"What's it like to live with a police officer?" Genta asked excitedly.

"The same as living with anyone asked," Conan said with a frown, backing them off before they could question him on things he couldn't answer, having only lived with Miwako for a few days pretending to be her birth son. They didn't look alike except for the black hair maybe. Thankfully they "blamed his looks" on looking like his father. Which was true anyways, but no one had to know his real father... Having let Miwako cut his hair and style it slightly different, a little ruffled, made him look different for some reason.

He left school with a thoughtful look on his face, waiting by the curb until the somewhat familiar police car showed up, this time without Takagi-san in the car. He climbed in and buckled up, glancing at the miffed looking woman in the driver seat.

"Something wrong?" Shinichi asked, glancing at her dark frown for a moment. Normally if she was annoyed she'd be glaring daggers at the wheel, if she was angry she'd be cursing at anything moving in her way like this morning, and as Conan found out earlier on when she was hiding something, she bit her lip when she worried. The weird little quirks made him smile before he turned serious again, giving his "mother" his undivided attention which she picked up on easily.

"The case is becoming bothersome and I can't find anyone you can stay with so you have to come back to work with me," Miwako sighed, "I don't have a problem with it but well... Yumi is eager to see you again."

Shinichi grimaced. His first encounter with that woman had already left him on edge. Miwako apologized for having to leave him with Yumi but Shinichi waved her off, telling her it couldn't be helped, he was in a kid's body after all. Apparently Yumi had a weakness for anything shorter than her waist with a cherub face.

Didn't mean Shinichi was going to be a "good boy" for Yumi. There was a case going on after all.

**Author's Note: This was hard to complete seeing as the first half had already been written before my dad died and well I can't even remember for the life of me what I had intended with the murder case. I'll think of something though. I hope you liked this chapter. Wrote it while watching DC movie 12. Heh.**


End file.
